The Eligible Bachelorette
by Paxillion
Summary: (Rating: Some curse words- To be safe) Kitty's got a new man! The question is: Will the fellow mutants like the new pairing?
1. A ride home

A/N : Hey Everyone, please read and review! I really like this pairing. In this story, Kitty never liked Lance and she hates him. I don't know where it takes place. Use your imagination.  
  
I do not own X-men.  
'Shit' Kitty cursed in her mind. She had two minutes to get to her Calculus class and it was all the way on the other side of the campus. Kitty darted through the talking teenagers in the hall. She wished she could use her phasing abilities to create a shortcut to get to the class. She zoomed around the corner and ran into Roland Hall. "Damn!" Kitty cursed. "I'm sorry." She tried to gather all of her things as fast as she can since Roland was the school bully. Kitty knew she could kick his butt with her powers but she knew she wasn't able to use them. Roland laughed in a dumb and stupid manner that made Kitty cringe. "Look who we have here, Kitty cat!" He laughed. His stupid friends laughed at his lame joke. "I'm impressed and the complexity of that joke," Kitty said with sarcasm. "Really? It took me a week to think that up," Roland bragged. Kitty rolled her eyes and ran past him. He realized, after she was gone, that he didn't get to pound her. Kitty ran by classrooms and looked at her watch. The bell rang. Kitty stomped her foot in anger. She heard a voice laugh. "Sorry," Pietro said. "It's just so cute when you do that." "Oh shut up," She distorted her face. "Just because you can run a zillion miles an hour, doesn't give you the right to laugh." Pietro put his hands up in a mock surrender. "Hey, hey. No need to get vicious," He said. "Just trying to be nice." "Sorry," Kitty apologized. She felt weird around him. She didn't hate him. "Here," Pietro ripped a piece of paper off of a pad and wrote a fake note explaining why Kitty was late. Kitty looked shocked. "Uh. Thanks," She said. She zoomed off to class.  
  
After school, Kitty was walking towards Scott's car and noticed an ultra shiny new car parked in a parking space. She walked toward Scott's car and Pietro tapped her on the back. She whipped around and was nose to nose with the white-haired mutant. "Jesus, you scared me," Kitty said. "Sorry!" He apologized. "Can I give you ride home?" "With them?" Kitty asked. "No!" "No! Not with them, just me," He informed her. "In that car." Pietro pointed to the shiny car. Kitty's eyes were transfixed on the SUV. "Ok," she replied. She waved to Scott and got into the car.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" Asked Scott. "Apparently going with Pietro," Jean informed Scott. "But! She can't!" He protested. Jean put her hand on Scott's shoulder. "Let her," said Jean. Scott grunted and slammed the car door.  
  
Kitty buckled her seatbelt and then began to giggle hysterically at all the car accessories. Pietro pressed a button and started to chuckle. "What are you chuckling about?" Kitty asked. "The only reason I'm accepting this ride is because I like this car." Pietro shrugged. "That's not good," He said. "Why?" She asked. "What if some rapist offered you a ride and he had a nice car?" He pointed out. "Shut up! I'm not stupid!" Kitty protested. "Well, How do you know that I'm not!" Pietro boomed. He made his face look like a gross man. Kitty's eyes widened and she pressed against the window. "Hahah!" Pietro laughed. "You should have seen your face! It was classic!" "Ahh!" Kitty cried. She smacked Pietro hard and he pretended to swerve. Kitty gasped. Pietro started to laugh. Kitty began to get a little hot. She noticed her butt was getting really hot. "What's wrong?" Pietro smirked. "My butt! It's really hot!" Kitty cried. She lifted her butt off the seat and she noticed Pietro laughing. "I pressed the seat warming button!" He laughed hysterically. Kitty yelled at him and told him to turn it off and he did. Kitty waited a little bit and put her butt down on the seat.  
  
Pietro and Kitty arrived at the mansion and Kitty got out. "Thanks and bye," she said. She closed the door and Pietro drove off. Kitty pressed the digits on the keypad and walked through the gates. She couldn't help but laugh at what happened in the car. He was being so sweet and she must have looked incredibly stupid. Kitty walked up to her room and sat down. Rogue was in the room reading a book. "I saw you and Pietro after school," Rogue said from behind the book. 'Oh great. Now she's going to give me a lecture,' Kitty thought. Rogue put her book down. "This is all I have to say," Rogue began. "You go girl!"  
  
A/N 2: I'm actually going to try to finish this story. 


	2. The Question

A/N: I am so sorry it sooooo long for me to update this story (I changed my pen name too! Old one: Xander). I was having serious problems. Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed.   
  


Dark Hybrid 4 life: Thanks, I wanted it to be funny and you're right, there aren't enough Kitty and Pietro fanfics.   
  


Dark Crawler: I didn't even realize I blocked anonymous posters. I'll be sure and fix that.   
  


Bee*bee*boo: Sorry it's been so long!   
  


I don't own X-men 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


It had been one day since Pietro gave Kitty a ride home and Scott was already acting like they were getting married. 

"I don't see why you got a ride home," he said. 

"Why is it such a big deal?" She asked, beginning to get annoyed. 

"Because he's from the brotherhood!" He shouted. Kitty hated when he got that tone with her. It made her feel like he thought she was stupid. 

"That's all you think about," Kitty rolled her eyes. The doorbell rang. "Ooh! That's Pietro!" Kitty flew off her bed and rushed down to the door. 

"Are you ready?" He said with a charming smile. 

"Yep," she said. Pietro took Kitty by the hand and led her to his car. He proceeded to drive her to school. 

"Scott looked pretty mad yesterday when you got into my car yesterday," Pietro observed. 

"He always gets angry when anything relating to brotherhood pops up," Kitty said in an annoyed tone. 

"Well, what can you do," He sighed. 

"The only one who seems supportive is Rogue," Kitty added. 

"Well, be grateful for that," He said turning to Kitty. "Can I see you tonight?" 

"Uh.. Yeah I guess so," She said. "When?" 

"I dunno, I'll meet you outside your window," He said. Kitty nodded.   
  


It was lunch time at Bayville High School and Kitty had to buy lunch. She got her tray full of food which she could not identify. Eww, what is this? She thought as she approached the table she sat at with the X-men. 

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked. 

"I wanted to eat lunch with my friends," said Kitty. 

"You mean your, like, boyfriend," He said mocking her. 

"Scott, shut up," snapped Rogue. Scott looked at her shocked. Rogue gave him a face that said "'you're a retard." Kitty sat next to Rogue and began to poke at it. 

"Mmm..." Said Rogue loudly in Kitty's face as she took a bite of her delicious sandwich. "This sure is delicious unlike the cafeteria food." Rogue began to tease Kitty more and more. Rogue went to take another bite when she realize that the sandwich was gone. Rogue looked around. "Kitty did you phase it out of my hand?" 

"Mmmm..." said Kitty as she ate the rest of the sandwich. 

"You bitch!" Rogue shouted. Kitty just laughed. 

"Here," Kitty shoved the cafeteria food in Rogue's direction. Rogue carefully prepared a spoonful of the mystery gunk. 

"Kitty!" a voice shouted. Kitty whipped around to be met by Pietro. Rogue flung the mystery gunk at Kitty. It missed Kitty and hit Pietro square on the face. Rogue gasped and threw the spoon in some random direction and pretended like she didn't do it. 

"Wow Kurt, that book is so interesting," Rogue said as she tried to hide her face behind the book. 

"Let me clean that up for you," Kitty said. She had a disgusted look on her face. 

"Don't look at me like that," Pietro whined. "You make me feel ugly." Kitty laughed and apologized. She wiped the mystery gunk off of Pietro and threw the napkin away like it was contaminated. Scott sat across the table glaring.   
  


That night in her room, Kitty sat writing in her diary. 

"Aww how precious!" Rogue mocked. "I bet you're writing about all the hot passionate sex you and Pietro had." 

"What?!" Kitty yelped. She took a pillow and threw it at Rogue. "Hey listen, Pietro's meeting me at the window tonight, can you cover for me if anyone comes?" 

"Sure," said Rogue. Rogue went over to her chair by the window to read. She heard a peculiar noise outside. She leaned into the window to try and see outside. All of the sudden, a round object went flying into the window and splattered. 

"Oh MAH LAWD!" Rogue screamed. She flew back and fell over the chair and tumbled to the ground. Kitty exploded with laughter. 

"Oh my god!" She laughed. "You totally fell!" Kitty stopped laughing when she noticed there was no movement. Kitty climbed over the bed to see Rogue's body. 

"Rogue?" She said quietly. "Please don't be dead." 

"RAH!" Rogue screamed as she flew from behind the bed. Kitty screamed and fell over the bed and onto the floor. 

"I totally hate you now," Kitty growled. Rogue was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Another object splattered against the window. They were eggs. 

"Who is throwing eggs at our window?" Rogue asked. 

"Ohmigod! Pietro!" Kitty exclaimed. "Cover me!" 

"Ok," said Rogue. Kitty opened the balcony window and stepped outside. An egg was flying at her direction. She reacted quickly and phased through it. 

"Couldn't you have used something not so messy?" Kitty complained. She phased through her balcony, not realizing how long the fall was. She let out a scream and phased through the ground. 

"Kitty?" He said meekly. Kitty phased up through the ground. 

"Sorry," she said embarassed. "That was so lame of me." He gave Kitty a hug and she was surprised. She eventually accepted it and hugged him back. 

"Kitty," he whispered. "There was something I wanted to ask you."   
  


Rogue closed the curtains of the balcony window and sat down on her bed. Scott threw the door open. 

"Jesus Christ!" Rogue screeched. "Ah coulda been naked!" 

"What's wrong? I heard a scream," He said frantic. 

"No you didn't," Rogue replied. 

"Yes I did," He said back. 

"No you didn't" 

"Yes I did," 

"No.. You didn't" 

"Yes I did Rogue. Are you calling me deaf?" 

"That's not the only thing wrong with you." She snorted and continued to read her book. 

"Where's Kitty?" He asked. 

"Scott, I'm trying to read. She's in the bathroom taking a shit," Rogue said behind her book. 

"I don't hear anything," said Scott. He put his ear up to the bathroom door. Rogue contorted her face. 

"Ew..." She covered her mouth. "If you wait long enough I'm sure you'll hear an explosive fart. Are you sure you want to see that side of Kitty, it gets pretty loud and graphic." Scott made a face and decided to leave. He closed the door behind him. Rogue sighed and sat back on her bed. Scott threw the door open again and headed for the window. 

"Noo!" Rogue shouted and she threw herself off the bed. She flew across the room and tackled Scott. "Get out!" Rogue took Scott's ear by her gloved hand and led him out of the room. 

"Ow!" he yelped. 

"If you come into this room again without knocking, I'll have your balls on a plate," Rogue snarled. Scott cupped his groin as if Rogue was trying to cut them off right then. Rogue slammed the door so hard, it made the whole house jump.   
  


"What did you want to ask me?" asked Kitty. 

"Um.." It was obvious that Pietro was nervous. He pulled Kitty closer and he connected his lips with her. Kitty was in shock again and then she let herself melt into Pietro. The kiss lasted a long time but Kitty wanted it to last forever. 

"Do you know the question now?" He said after it was over. She nodded. 

"My answer is yes," She smiled. She gave him another kiss. 


	3. The Crash!

A/N: Finally the third chapter. I'll try and make this chapter a whole lot more humorous. Thanks for all of your reviews.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  


Kitty waited impatiently as her roommate got ready in the bathroom. She never realized how long it took "gothic individuals," as she called them, to get ready. 

"Lord woman!" Kitty complained. "You're beginning to take as long as me!" Rogue shot out of the bathroom with a look of horror. 

"I NEVER want to have anything in common with you," she said. 

"Oh shut up," Kitty replied. "Anyway, I so have to tell you about last night." Kitty told Rogue the whole story as they walked out of their room and towards the staircase. There was a scream from inside of Amara's room. 

"Oh my god," panted Amara as she ran out of her room. "That was sooo disgusting." 

"What was?" Kitty asked. 

"I was in my room when I heard Jean go into her bathroom and then she let a gigantic one rip!" She explained. Jean's door opened and Amara plugged her nose and ran down the hallway. 

"Hey guys!" Jean said as she walked by. As she had her back to them, a peculiar noise escaped her. Kitty made a face at Rogue. 

"Did she just.." Kitty's voice trailed off. 

"YOU FARTED!" Rogue shouted loudly. Jean looked at Rogue and ran off in embarrassment.   
  


At the breakfast table, Kitty ate happily thinking about Pietro. She inhaled her food and got up to put her dishes in the sink. 

"And where do you think you're going young lady?" Ororo asked. 

"To school," said Kitty. She was literally bouncing around the room. 

"You sure ate fast," Ororo observed. "You either got an A on a test, or some guy asked you out." 

"You have NO idea Ororo," She said. She gave Ororo a quick hug and flew the door. PHHBBBT!! The noise echoed throughout the kitchen and startled Ororo. 

"I'm sorry!" Jean apologized.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Kitty saw Pietro's SUV drive up to the mansion gates. She phased into the car and gave him a kiss. As they were driving away, Jean was in Scott's car along with Rogue and Kurt. Rogue was laughing hysterically and Jean was as red as her hair. 

"What's up with them?" Pietro asked. 

"Oh," Kitty laughed. "Jean had beans." 

"She was farting?" Pietro asked shocked. Kitty nodded and started to laugh. Pietro started to drive towards Bayville high. He was in no hurry since they had about an hour until school started. All of the sudden Kitty got a bright idea. 

"Can I drive?" She asked excited. 

"Uh..." Pietro hesitated. 

"Come on! I'm not that bad," she pleaded. 

"Kitty, it's illegal," he said. 

"PIETRO!" She yelled. He looked at her shocked. "Sorry." 

"Ok, fine." He said. He pulled over to the side of the road and Kitty giggled and skipped over to the driver's side. Pietro frantically pulled on his seatbelt and held onto the door handle. Kitty floored the accelerator and they took off at amazing speed. 

"Kitty!" He screamed. She seemed to be enjoying this. They came to an intersection and Kitty turned left. 

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "This is so much fun!" About five minutes later, Pietro noticed that they seemed to be leaving civilization. 

"Kitty, I think you made a wrong turn.." He said. 

"What?" She said. "I turned left back there." 

"It was supposed to be right," Pietro replied. They were on some sort of forest road going away from Bayville. "We're going to have to wait until we reach a pullout and then you pull into it and I'll tell you what to do." 

"Ok," replied Kitty. "I'm sorry." 

"It's ok," he said. 

"Oh look!" Kitty exclaimed. "A pullout!" She pulled the car over and stopped. There seemed to be an endless river of cars going the opposite direction of them. 

"Ok, now let's wait until there is a free spot and then you can make a U-turn in the opposite lane," he explained. Kitty nodded. They grew impatient as the cars seemed to be endless. All of the sudden, there was an empty space. Kitty turned the car around but it seemed that she turned to late because there wasn't enough room to complete the turn. 

"Damn," Kitty cursed. She put the car in reverse and began to back up. As she was putting the car in drive, a big rig was coming there way. 

"Kitty!" Pietro shouted. Kitty frantically tried to get the gear in the right spot. She threw it forward and tried to go. 

"It's in park!" She cried. The big rig was not stopping. She tried to put the gear in drive but it was too late. The big rig hit the SUV and the car went tumbling off of the side of the road and down a big hill. The big rig went tumbling after them. Kitty reacted fast and grabbed Pietro. They phased out of the tumbling vehicle and through the big rig falling after. They watched in horror as the SUV hit a tree and the big rig crashed into the SUV and the tree. They both exploded into flames. Kitty sat there on the hill holding Pietro. He groaned in pain. 

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked. 

"My leg," he said. "It hurts." He tried to get up but he collapsed back into Kitty with agony. 

"Is it broken?" Kitty asked. He nodded. "Does that mean you can't use your power?" He nodded again. They were stuck.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


A/N2: Ok another twist in the plot. I realized that I had nothing else happening in the story so I just decided to add that. It should be a lot of fun. Once again, sorry for the long wait! 


End file.
